All sets of Burns quadecaplets throw a tantrum because they have to go to church
Before The Tantrum Nicole: "One Sunday morning, all six sets of quadecaplets woke up to watch their favorite cartoons, drink fizzy drinks and eat sugary cereal." and Lewis are asleep in bed first, second and third sets of quadecaplets get out of bed and quietly put on their casual clothes kids tiptoe downstairs fourth, fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets are still in their pajamas Kathryn: (whispering) "The girls and I will get clothes for the younger ones." Adam: (whispering) "Okay, and me, Graham, Glenn and Andrew will get breakfast for us in front of the TV." Graham: (whispering) "Which one of you guys from the second and third sets of quadecaplets want to help us with the drinks?" Geraldine (whispering): "Roisin and I will do Coca Cola." Mark (whispering): "I'll pour some 7Up." John (whispering): "So will I." Michael (whispering): "I'll be in charge of the Fanta." Emma (whispering): "Me too." Michelle, Tanya, Sarah, Stephanie, Leah, Amy, Kathryn, Carly and Tess tiptoe upstairs Stephanie and Amy find clothes for the fourth set of quadecaplets looks inside the cupboard and takes out boxes of Coco Pops Tanya and Tess find clothes for the fifth set of quadecaplets looks through the TV guide Kyle: "Hmm, I think we should watch cartoons on Nicktoons." Phillip: "How about the DVDs?" Kyle: "That too." Kathryn, Leah and Lucinda find clothes for the sixth set of quadecaplets looks inside the DVD cupboard the DVD cupboard, we see The Simpsons: Complete Season 1, The Simpsons: Complete Season 2, The Ren and Stimpy Show - The First and Second Seasons, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Season 1 Vol. 1, girls from the first set of quadecaplets arrive back with the fourth, fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets' casual clothes girls from the first set of quadecaplets help the fourth, fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets to get dressed and Lewis are still asleep in bed and Andrew take 84 bowls out of the cupboard and Glenn take 84 plastic glasses out of the cupboard Mark and John take bottles of Fanta, Coca Cola and 7 Up out of the refrigerator pours Fanta in plastic purple glasses for the sixth set of quadecaplets pours 7 Up in plastic blue glasses for the fifth set of quadecaplets pours Coca Cola in plastic green glasses for the fourth set of quadecaplets pours Coca Cola in plastic yellow glasses for herself and her quadecaplet sisters pours 7 Up in plastic orange glasses for himself and his quadecaplet brothers pours Fanta in plastic red glasses for the first set of quadecaplets John: "Who will we give drinks to first?" Graham: "Start with the purple glasses for the 3-year-olds, then the blue glasses for the 5-year-old boys, the green glasses for 7-year-olds, the yellow glasses for the 10-year-old girls, the orange glasses for the 12-year-old boys and finally red glasses for me and my quadecaplet siblings." pours some cereal into the bowls followed by milk Graham and Andrew help out John and Mark give purple glasses of Fanta to the sixth set of quadecaplets Roisin and Emma give blue glasses of 7 Up to the fifth set of quadecaplets Leah and Michelle give green glasses of Coca Cola to the fourth set of quadecaplets The Tantrum Begins Nicole: "When the kids heard that Nicola and Lewis are waking up, they made a dash to their secret hideout." and Lewis' alarm clock rings Lucinda: “Guys! Mom and Dad are about to wake up! Hide!” Rory: "Let's go to our hideout!" kids rush outside and into their secret hideout and Lewis are waking up and Lewis get dressed into their church clothes At Church family arrives at St. Patrick's Church and Lewis park their cars Nicola: “” Lewis: "Guys, can you please be on your best behaviors at church?” screaming and crying kids are escorted to their pews Lucinda: "Why do we always have to go to church every Sunday?" Rory: "Yeah, why can't we all sleep in like normal people, watch cartoons and eat cereal in front of the TV?" Church Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Tantrums Category:Game Transcripts